


Braid

by Jiemme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 2 of ML Staff Appreciation Week, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, a try on writing Juleka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiemme/pseuds/Jiemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ML Staff Appreciation Week Day 2 Prompt: Friendship/Family]</p><p>Marinette spends time with another friend during Alya's sick day.</p><p>(also, Marinette realizes she should wear her hair down more often)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Short story for ML Staff Appreciation Week. I wasn't able to write for Day 1 because I had to edit a film for one of my classes and I had an exam as well. 
> 
> I was thinking of writing a family fic of Tom's relationship with Marinette, but then I realized I was also interested in writing Juleka in a fanfic. So I tried this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

It was one of those days when Rose was absent, leaving Juleka silent more than usual in school. It was also one of those days when Alya was absent, leaving Marinette’s daydreaming about Adrien a little less controlled. When lunch time was at hand, everyone except for them stormed outside immediately.

The blue-eyed girl bit her lip as Juleka started walking down the steps of their classroom’s elevated floors. “Do you want to have lunch together?” she squeaked.

The girl smiled softly. “Sure.”

Marinette discovered that Juleka also brought lunch boxes from home after they sat down together in the cafeteria. They ate silently, while the people surrounding them chattered and ate while telling tall tales and shushed secrets. If only she knew what to say to Juleka right now. She was one of her nicest classmates, and one of the quietest.

She failed to do so when they left the cafeteria and entered their still-empty classroom.

_It’s now or never, Marinette!  
_

“Um,” she began. “I like your hair!”

Juleka blinked. “Really?”

“Yes! It’s really pretty! And I heard from Rose that you did it yourself!” she exclaimed.

“Oh. Yes, I did. I wanted to try something new,” she replied.

“And I heard you’re really good in braiding hair!” Marinette added. Alya did have her hair done once by Juleka for a short skit they had during Miss Bustier’s class a few weeks ago. Needless to say, Alya looked great in braids.

“I do my best,” Juleka beamed. “D-do you… want me to try braiding your hair?”

Marinette nodded. It was a first to get to know Juleka more!

The girl slowly walked towards Marinette’s seat and sat beside her. “Can I… take these hairties off?”

“Of course! I’m excited for my hair to be one of your masterpieces,” she encouraged.

She felt fingers run through her pigtails before the ties were pulled off. Her jet-black hair fell on her shoulders and tickled the nape of her neck. 

“You should really try putting your hair down sometimes, Marinette.”

Marinette smiled softly, feeling pampered at the skilled touch Juleka had with her hair. The girl knew her stuff - after all, she prepped her hair into a gradient of purple and black shades.

She felt her hair being tugged. Not too forceful, yet tensile enough for her to feel Juleka grouping her locks of hair into three clumps and twisting them together.

Suddenly, the door opened. Juleka gasped and dropped Marinette’s braided hair, unraveling it.

“Have you two seen Nin… oh.”

It was Adrien Agreste, and he was staring right at Marinette and Juleka. 

Specifically, at Marinette.

“You look different with your hair down,” he said.

Marinette felt her cheeks turn hotter. “R-really?”

“Yeah. But you still look pretty,” he replied, wearing a shy smile. “Anyway, I… I’ll go. I’m pretty sure Nino hasn’t been here.”

Adrien immediately left the room, closing the door behind him quite audibly. Marinette could hear the thump-thump-thump of her heartbeats loudly and her cheeks getting hotter. Adrien said she was pretty!

“You like him, right?” Juleka asked. She took Marinette’s hair in her hands again and started moving her locks around.

“I-uh, is it that obvious?” Marinette asked. 

Juleka laughed softly. “It is. Rose and I noticed during Alix’s birthday. Nathanael also noticed. Sooner than we did, surprisingly.”

The blush didn’t fade from Marinette’s cheeks, she was sure. “I-is Nathanael okay with that?”

“Yes. As long as you’re happy. And he decided to focus more on his art and finding out who Ladybug is. He’s kind of infatuated with her now, but don’t say I said anything.”

Well, at least as Ladybug, she could handle another admirer.

“Don’t worry, we won’t say anything about you liking Adrien. Although, I think he’s the only one who doesn’t know it yet,” Juleka continued. She tugged Marinette’s hair at the left side of her head.

“I… I guess I am pretty obvious,” she sighed. 

Juleka laughed again, a bit louder this time. “I think he’ll appreciate it, though. You like him not just because of his looks or his celebrity status. You have genuine feelings.”

Marinette didn’t know why, but she found Juleka’s words really calming. Sure, she was able to unleash her wild and fangirl side to Alya, but she felt Juleka’s concern and heard the fondness in her voice.

“I hope you like pigtail braids.”

Marinette smiled. “I’d love it.”

“And… by the way, you design clothes, right? May I see some of your designs?”

“If you share some of your hair styling and make-up techniques, sure!”


End file.
